Love Can be Imported
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: A new member comes to the tower and invites love along with him. Not just only for him, but for others who only say what a waste of time it is. A lot of parings xD Shounen-ai.
1. Endless Possibilities

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Teen Titans! If you wish to sue me, you will get nothing. For I own nothing of real value...'Cept maybe a PS2. o0;  
  
Me: Yes. I'ce done, .Hack, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, SSBM, and working on a Weiss Kruez fanfic but.....I need a break! I hope you enjoy this as much as I will... =)  
  
Life as we know it will End.  
  
Warnings: Alright, Shounen-ai means boyxboy in Japanese. So, besides that, I warn you of my misspellings! So, no hokey-pokey flames, alright? You've been warned!  
  
"Talking"  
  
//Thinking\\  
  
(Me interrupting you)  
  
((Someone else interrupting you))  
  
=).....One of me faces. ON WITH IT!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The boy stood before the Titan's Tower, only sharp, hot gasps escaping his crimson lips. He brushed a few strands of his blonde locks from his sapphire orbs as stared intensively at it, as if it would somehow magically tell him to not go on with it. Pfft, that was pointless. (If you've seen Weiss Kreuz, he looks like Omi. Haven't? Go to google and search it. -_-; )  
  
He sighed, shaking his head as his blonde locks caressed his damp forehead. He brought his pale knuckles to the door, but stopped abruptly when he heard a loud scream. With haste, he brought his ear to the door, shuffling a bit to listen to the words.  
  
"What is this crap!?"  
  
"It's Tofu!"  
  
"Blah! I told you not to use that anymore!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I'll listen!"  
  
"Well you should!"  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
All did what was commanded and went silent. A shattering of something metal on marble was heard.  
  
"Hurry up and eat, and stop complaining. We have a new member coming here remember? We don't want to scare him away like the last."  
  
The boy sighed again, lifting his ear off the door. Well that settled that little argument that he had with himself and, apparently by the way there was no more yelling after, the one at the table. He couldn't turn back now. Not after that. If he was to leave, they'd probably come flying after and drag him back anyways. They DO have super-human-powers and all the good stuff, it could happen.  
  
By the time he had tore himself away from his little day dream he had already step foot inside the Titan's tower, and had become the center of attention. His sapphire pools went wide as he jetted across the line of faces. Wow. Never saw this coming.  
  
He jerked himself out of the stiff position, "Heh.... H-Hello." He said, wiggling a few fingers at his new teammates. He began to get nervous when they didn't respond. He saw the one with, he wasn't sure if this was right but green skin, drop his fork onto his plate with a clatter.  
  
"Ano.......I-I'm Tsukioyina Rei." He said quietly, shuffling his feet beneath his frail body. He brushed a few blonde strands from his vision, a bit worried when he got no response. Untill......  
  
"Hey! You must be the new member! Hi, I'm Robin. Nice to meet you, Rei!" He said, standing up. Rei looked towards him, a blinked a few times when he noted his outfit. He would have burst out laughing if it wasn't Robin.....If it wasn't Robin.  
  
"Ahh...Hello, Robin-san!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here are your other teammates. Say 'Hi', guys." Robin said.  
  
If he wasn't so confused by their appearances: A Goth, An android, an alien, a green short kid, and a kid wearing tights. If he wasn't so lost in this conversation. If he hadn't been an elite hacker from Japan. He could have swore this reminded him of school when they got a new student. How boring.  
  
Rei heard in unison: "'Zup?" "Hello!" "Hi." "Hey!"  
  
"Hi! I'm Beast Boy! Don't mess with me or I might just turn into a lion and eat you!" Apparently, Beast Boy threatened, standing up and revealing kiwi- sized muscles.  
  
"You couldn't beat a fish out of water if you tried, BB!" Rei heard the android one say. //Note to self: Never get in between these two.\\Rei thought.  
  
"And you are?" Rei asked faint-heartedly, cocking a head to the side.  
  
"Oh hey! I'm Cyborg! (Yipee-Iee-Aie. I can't spell...Let's throw a party -_- ;) " Cyborg said, grinning with satisfaction.  
  
"I am Star Fire, although Beast Boy prefers to call me 'Star', and this is my very good friend, Raven." She smiled warmly at him and gestured a hand towards a dark-haired girl, quite involved with a book she apparently cared more about.  
  
"Hello, all." He said, smiling and nodding at nothing. Boy did it feel like Deja Vuu. He dared himself to leave the door and come back in and say 'Hi' again. He muffled a laugh.  
  
"Here, I'll show you where you'll sleep from now on." Robin said, gesturing a hand for him to come. Rei followed Robin after sneaking a glance at everyone once again. No one seemed disturbed; they all went back to their meals like it was nothing. Well, everyone except Cyborg who was left poking his food with a fork.  
  
~~~  
  
They walked together for sometime. Rei passed the time mostly by staring at the wallpaper. Which was boring, as usual, for most of the time. He challenged himself to count how many chips he could find until his door.  
  
"Here. You can decorate it as much as you like, just don't go over the budget." Robin said sliding the door past to reveal his room.  
  
"I know that you're from Japan, so I did my research and tried my best to make you feel at home." Robin nodded to himself with pride and Rei was just left with a gapping mouth. He continued this goldfish-impression until the words finally decided to come out:  
  
"Y-You didn't have to do this! I-It must have taken...S-Such a long time!" Rei scolded stepping into the room. The mat bed from on the floor, a pillow and blanket like normally, a small table with 'Tea-In-Seconds' packages on top. He had a bookshelf with many 'Learn-To-Speak' and 'How-To' books, and also computer on a tan desktop with a gray spinning chair.  
  
His walls were tan with one window, which revealed the view of the ocean below, the foamy abyss crashing into sharp, jagged rocks. A tan keratin billowed through the open window. The carpenting was soft and there was a clothes wardrobe with a small table stool with a lamp.  
  
"Hey, it must have been hard. Travel half-way across the world like that." Robin said, his lips curling into a smirk as he was Rei step into the room and drop the laptop (Which he was holding the whole time. You should know that! xD) on the floor.  
  
"I didn't leave that much behind, you know. I didn't have any friends." He said, surprisingly, without pity.  
  
"But your parents-"  
  
"I have no parents." This triggered it. They both fell silent; Rei lifted his head to show slightly damp sapphire orbs towards the older boy. He stood up, noting that Robin had a good inch or so taller, and looked down. He laced his fingers together.  
  
"Arigatou, Robin-san. I cannot thank you enough. I owe you one." He smiled.  
  
"Forget about it. There's no need." He smiled back.  
  
"Ro-bin! R-ei!" They both heard Beast Boy's singsong voice and let out a sigh, shaking both of their heads.  
  
"We should go." Robin said. Rei nodded.  
  
~~  
  
Rei sank down in the soft, cushiony sofa, which curved around an extremely large television. It showed some game of racing which Rei showed no interest to. Who cares? Rei was more of an RPG person himself. Cyborg and Beast Boy rambled on, something about dishes? Who knows?  
  
Rei licked his lips and cocked his head to the side, trying with all his might to figure out who exactly was winning.  
  
Soon he found Star Fire hovering over him, her neon-green eyes piercing threw him. He could have SWORN the person doing that would be Cyborg. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. Rei sighed, blinking his sapphire pools at her while she gave him a smile.  
  
"Please, don't do that." Rei mumbled. Apparently, she didn't hear.  
  
"...Please, don't do that." Rei said again, she didn't hear again. Rei sighed and gave up.  
  
"So, why exactly are you here? What can ya do?" Beast Boy asked, glancing at him for only a second. They were probably forced to ask by Robin. Rei assumed he was the 'man-of-the-house' around here. Of course, that had nothing to do with the little confusion this morning at breakfast when Rei 'Eavesdropped' innocently. If that was possible.  
  
"I'm a hacker." He said simply, looking back at the game with no interest with himself. Beast Boy looked confused, although still looking at the game. Robin shook his head, who was sitting besides Rei.  
  
"Rei is an Elite Hacker from Japan. We need him to hack into our enemies bases so we can get the dirt on people." Robin explained.  
  
"Like Slade?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Exactly." Robin said, giving a smirk.  
  
"Slade?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"......We'll explain later." Cyborg said. He hated it when Robin got into Slade. He became a psycho-maniac with all the details. Cyborg agreed, Slade was a very bad guy. But he was just as bad as all the others, right? Maybe it was the whole 'Apprentice' thing. Or maybe it was when he almost injured Star Fire? Or maybe it was when Slade placed those drone thingies into their bodies. Then again, he was a psycho before that too. Oh well.  
  
Rei nodded. But he couldn't help but feel left out.  
  
Star Fire noticed this.  
  
"So, what's Japan like?" She asked.  
  
Rei shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's like America. But, we don't speak American. A lot of big buildings, the works." He said.  
  
"Oh? What about villains?" She asked, seeming quite interested in that.  
  
"Yeah sure. We have our daily robbers, but nothing too spectacular. There really isn't that much to steal except video games and anime and stuff." Rei responded, feeling a bit guilty when he notices Star Fire sigh.  
  
"Then we have a lot to explain, don't we?" Beast boy asked. Wow. He never talked in some time.  
  
"Oh don't worry. You guys are famous. Almost all of Japan knows about you and your adventures. They're actually thinking about making a comic about you guys." Rei said, "That's why I didn't even think before I answered yes. I was as giddy as a school girl."  
  
"Really? We're famous?" Beast Boy said, his violet eyes gleaming.  
  
"Hai, ne! Oh yes! I almost forgot." The others looked curiously at him as he searching through a book bag he had beside him. A car crashed off the side of the road and a loud booming maon could be heard from Beast Boy.  
  
"This is Abo." Rei said proudly.  
  
"Abo?" He heard in unison.  
  
"It's my private robot." Rei placed it on the ground, and moved a remote control. The robot had four wheels, and a large eye-like camera placed atop. The camera flexed as he pushed a few buttons on the remote control, which had a mini satellite, which rotated sluggishly while giving off a soft humming noise.  
  
"What's it for exactly?" Robin asked.  
  
"It's a camera robot proto-type. When I come with you to fight monsters, I can record all their skills and label them by it. That way, I can tell if they are teaming up, disguised, and you can practice your moves if they get away." Rei explained.  
  
"That's great, Rei." Star Fire congratulated Rei.  
  
He nodded, smiling and happy to be of help.  
  
~~  
  
"To show my appreciation, I made dinner. I hope you are all okay with that." Rei announced to everyone as he untied the apron behind his back. The confused faces all lit up.  
  
"I don't eat meat!" Beast Boy called.  
  
Rei let out a small giggle. "Yes, I know that Boy-chan. Actually, I made separate dishes according to your liking. I thought you might want to try a few Japanese dishes as well." He said, placing plates before each of his teammates.  
  
Robin and Star Fire both had chicken strips before them, three each, all sizzling and steaming, tossing a scrumptious aroma into the air. Beside was a few green vegetables, two fresh slices of broccoli topped with cheese and mashed potatoes.  
  
Rei gave Cyborg and Raven two cases of ribs, soaked in a meat source and barbeque dip. A sweet potato was cut vertically and covered with foil, a slice of butter melting into the dish as steam arose. Two spoonfuls of snow- white rice balls filled up the rest of the ivory plate (Which Rei brought.)  
  
Beast Boy had two tofu hotdogs in silky buns. (...Kinky minded people you!) Three fried-rice balls rolled along his plate. A squirt of soy sauce was on the side nearby to a few strips of red and green peppers.  
  
After they each had their glasses of milk, they stared at their food with drooling mouths.  
  
Rei giggled nervously, "It's not fake, you guys. It's edible.....I hope." He said.  
  
~~1.3 seconds later~~  
  
"This is really good, Rei! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"A chef lived nearby. He offered to help me with my cooking." Rei explained.  
  
"Rei, why are you not eating?" Star Fire asked.  
  
Rei blinked nervously, "I...Uh...I already ate." He lied.  
  
"I was in the kitchen. You did not eat." Raven replied coldly.  
  
".....I-I'm not hungry." Rei replied again. A lie.  
  
"Oh....Hey, what's that?" Cyborg asked, glancing towards Rei thumb.  
  
"Oh this? It's nothing. Just cut myself, that's all." Rei answered, "Hey...I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to my room. Just place the dishes in the sink, I'll clean them tomorrow morning." Rei said, fleeing the seat and leaving everyone without an answer.  
  
~~  
  
Rei stood as his window, his half-lidded sapphire orbs staring out to the sea. He could almost smelt the sweet aroma of the sea's salty abyss. A gull cried out at the skyline, sora and riku battling as usual. (...It's something in Kanji. If you don't know what it is, ask. I'll say in my next chapter.) He sighed and closed his eyes entirely.  
  
Nothingness....  
  
His eyes jerked open when he heard a loud rap on the door.  
  
"Ka, Hai. Come in." Rei responded. He still hadn't perfected his English, despite how many books there were.  
  
"It's just me." He heard Beast Boy's voice.  
  
"Oh, Hello Boy-san. What's the matter?" He asked, turning around and smiling.  
  
Beast Boy nodded, "I just wanted to say thanks for the meal. It must have taken a long time to make separate dishes like that." He admitted. It sounded as if he had prepared that line.  
  
"Oh, it was no problem. I should be the one thanking you. It's very rare that a person like me gets asked to go on such a famous team." Rei said gratefully.  
  
Beast Boy nodded. "If you ever feel lonely, you know, you can always come to my room. It's right across the hall." He said.  
  
Rei took a step closer. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that."  
  
"Okay than. Thank you, bye." Beast Boy said.  
  
Rei smiled, "Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
Beast boy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Ja, mata. Ja, ne." Rei said and waved goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that didn't take long. Only forever :\ Make Rei feel better, please reply =) 


	2. Daytime Television

Disclaimer: Don't sue me...Because I don't own Teen Titans. Alright!?  
  
Love can be Imported By: Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Well, It's been one day. And I got...ONE REVIEW! xD I would like to thank Fenixor Ravenlocke for reviewing. Yes, I have a problem with cliffhangers. -_-;  
  
Hiei: Sapphire orbs are his eyes. That's what they represent. I found that in each topic they write different o0; Oh well. Whatever. On with the story!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Rei! Rei, wake up!"  
  
Rei's sapphire pools cracked open a bit sleep still clouding his vision. He let out a exhausted moan and rolled on his bed so he wasn't facing the door.  
  
"Rei, We're leaving to go on a mission. It shouldn't take long." Robin's voice faded as he sighed and began to walk away. The clicking of his boots became only echoes just before he disappeared.  
  
Rei's eyes flew open.  
  
"W-Wait!" He yelled into nothingness.  
  
He tumbled out of bed, the blankets tangling around his legs and his face hit the floor. Thump. Robin turned slightly and a smirk toyed his lips. He shook his head and left with the others. Well, that was quite odd. Robin usually doesn't just smirk when you hear a loud 'THUMP!' in the door before you. Especially when it was quickly followed by a-  
  
"Ugh...Ow~" Rei parted his dry, crimson lips to let out a moan.  
  
He rubbed his throbbing head as he slowly stood and scanned the room. Oh yes, that's right, he's now a famous action-fighter-hero thing. He legs gave out and he found himself falling with only the door for support.  
  
"Ohayo, Door-chan." Rei said sleepily. He slid it open stumbled out of the doorway. He walked down the hallway awkwardly; anyone would guess he wasn't sober. He had been here three days and learned a lot of things:  
  
There are 18 chips in the—  
  
Clunk. "Ow!" Rei rubbed his arm and glared at the foul wall.  
  
(..-Ahem-) There are 19 chips in the wall from the kitchen to his room.  
  
He can't play a racing game to save his life.  
  
A few useless moves by, what was his name? Erm....  
  
"Bob...." Rei said to himself, rolling his eyes without a care.  
  
Yes, A few useless moves by 'Bob'.  
  
Beast boy suffers from consecotaleophobia (Fear of chopsticks)  
  
All his teammates favourite meals.  
  
And that everyone is a much better super hero than he is.  
  
Big whoop. He expected as much anyways.  
  
The goth hacker found himself in the kitchen by two reasons. One was that the floor was icy cold, and the second was of all the food utensils. He jerked the refrigerator door open and peered inside.  
  
//Herbal tea? Nah, Raven'll kill me.\\  
  
His eyes scanned each row, zooming past anything and everything.  
  
Tofu? No.  
  
Potatoes? Nah.  
  
Ribs? Nope.  
  
Ra-Ramen!?  
  
He bent down and plucked the cheap dish from its hiding spot. "I forgot I brought this!" Rei explained, although no one was there. The hacker goth sighed and he hip-checked the refrigerator door.  
  
~2 minutes later~  
  
Ramen was Rei's favourite dish. You know why? Because it is cheap and quick and GOOD! Not the happy-go-lucky good. The celebrity good. You know, when you're day is a never-ending source of chaos and disaster and no one cares about it until Utada Hikari suddenly shows up at your door.  
  
Rei sunk into the sofa with the roman on his lap and turned on the TV.  
  
Rei finally realized, after a couple seconds, why they called it Day Time Television. There was absolutely nothing ON! He had desperately turned on the Spanish channel. He knew a few words but not enough. He was trying to figure out why this girl was crying over this guy and why everyone gasped when an old lady walked in and why they chose this stupid, sappy music. This was all Rei could make out:  
  
"You.....Death.....My......You....Friend...Yes....I....Yes...Lipstick....Yes....You...My..."  
  
"I.....No....Yes.....You....See....Yes...I....Yes...Yes..Yes...Yes......YES!"  
  
And can't forget, "GASP!"  
  
Ohmygodohmyogodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.........  
  
Where the only words that could process in Rei's mental mind. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You can---Shsh." Channel Switched.  
  
"Oh but, I—Shshsh..." Channel switched.  
  
"And they turn around the corner---Shshsh." Channel switched.  
  
"Peow." The TV blinked off and went skitting across the ground. It wasn't the remote's fault he was frustrated. Rei thought he was going insane with bordrum. Well, all right. He was already insane, but it could get worse! A few hours had passed and Rei was left on the sofa, the indention will probably stay there forever.  
  
With the company of an empty ramen dish, a few damp noodles soaked in residue, and a clicking tock to keep him stirring.  
  
Rei was on the brink of placing an egg in the microwave to watch it explode when he heard the door open.  
  
"Sugoi! Teammates!" Rei yipped with glee.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't expect that to take that long." Robin admitted.  
  
"Yeah, the guy was traveling way to face." Said Beast Boy.  
  
"That's only because ~you~ let him get away." Raven said coldly.  
  
"We decided we weren't going to talk about that!" Beast Boy let out a pout.  
  
"No. ~You~ decided." Said Cyborg.  
  
"So ~you~ just tuned me out!?" Beast Boy said, astounded.  
  
"WHY IS EVERYONE EMPHISISING 'YOU'?!" Rei yelled and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Heh....Just wanted to get everyone's attention." Rei said nervously.  
  
"Well you certainly did." Raven responded.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Star Fire asked.  
  
Rei smiled, "Did you win?"  
  
They all blinked, but eventually nodded.  
  
"That's all that matters, right?"  
  
They nodded again and Rei smiled to himself at his accomplishment. Rei had been here long enough to know how to solve these sorts of problems. It was mainly because of the way he acted back home. He was one of the smartest people, and was usually asked to solve small problems by other kids.  
  
However........That also brought the responsibly for those decisions  
  
The kids never really cared about him, of course. They were just lazy. When Rei solved the problem, they would either just pick on him or leave him out. Rei learned to just accept that he was a freak. It's better to face your problems than running away, anyway.  
  
~~  
  
Well, it wasn't as long as the other one. But I like my stories to have at least 2 chappies before 5 reviews so...RR people. ^^  
  
~Hiei. 


End file.
